Friendship adventures: Classified
by BaconLettuceTomatoSweg
Summary: Sonic has been caught up on another wild adventure! Join in as we see our favorite hero mix up with our favorite ponies! Sonic the hedgehog is owned by SEGA and My little pony by Hasbro. I take no credit for the creation of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is guys. The reboot. Now is the last chance to see the old stories, untill all of the 'Raging speed' series are cleared. Oh, and Warewolf? Stop asking for your oc to be in the story. I was being serious and kinda needed support with where I was. Clearly, with that comment you posted for an OC in this story, you can forget about it. Sorry dude, but I've been generous and kind TOO MUCH.**

* * *

Anyways, lets begin.

Mobius. A plannet full of life and calmness. Species co-exist in peace, knowledge flown through the world, nothing can go wrong! That is *Ahem* when botnic isn't causing havoc.

We start our story in the perspective of a hero known through plannets, Sonic the hedgehog.  
"Eggman! Can't you just enjoy a holiday?"  
"Grrr...Every time Sonic, you foil my plans! Why will you not die?!"  
Showing his regular cocky personality, Sonic replied.  
"I told you, I just die hard!"  
Sonic began to walk towards Dr. Robotnik.  
"Sonic, forgive, please! I-I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do anything evil or diabolical again!"  
"Hah, fat chance Egghead!" Sonic laughed,"Last time I fell for that, I was sent into time and space!"  
Sonic got closer to where botnik was. In the area he was in now, he could see a grin on the evil scientists face. Thanks to this hint, sonic knew to step back.  
Almost in an instant, Robotnik pulldd out a futuristic looking gun  
"Hey! No need to get dangerous!" Sonic said, placing his hands behind his back, but Robotnik then said,  
"Put the chip down."  
Sonic dropped the chip he was about to break next to his legs. Suddenly, Robotnic cocked the gun.  
"I'm not Fox boy, push it away."  
Sonic began to push the chip away with his foot, whwn suddenly, he crushed the chip in an instant. In no longer than 2 seconds, Robotniks gun was shot out of his hand. Looking towards the source of the shot, the evil scientist looked as a red and blue hedgehog with his quills up came out of the shadows.  
"Every time, Baldy, every time."  
"Rage, glad you could make it." Sonic said, excercising his limbs.  
"Glad you didn't die. Like last t-"  
"Don't bring that up, please. Getting the human taste out of my mouth was hard.  
Looking at the two hedgehogs, Robotnik saw this as a chance to grab the gun again. In a matter of seconds, he was holding the gun at their heads.  
"Take a SINGLE move and I will blast you to a different dimension" Robotnik fiercely said. Grinning, Sonic boosted behind the fat man and kicked the gun out of his hand. Rage grabbed it and snapped the gun. Robotnik then shouted.  
"Noo, doum you fools realize what you have just done?! The elements in that gun were unstable! Letting them out would cause a malfuncioned chaos control in this whole room!"  
Sonic then grinned.  
"It's ok, we cab escape!"  
-Sonic proof lockdown active-  
"Eggman!"  
Placed in the centre of the room, the gun began to produce a bright light.  
"Noo!" Ivo screamed as the light covered him, along with the two hedgehogs.

Equestria, the land of living legends. Unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies live together in peace. Run by alicorns, Equestria is most likley the most peaceful place to exist.

We start the mythical adventure inside a hollow tree, where we find a purple unicorn(*1) putting a book away with magic.  
"There, all the books in the library have been sorted!"  
Just as the unicorn had finished her sentence, A small dragon entered the room.  
"Twilight, I cleaned the bedroom and sorted out the notes, bought 5 5-packs of ink, collected 7 of the finest fethears and baked you a pie, all in 30 minutes!"  
Slightly shocked, Twilight began to speak.  
"Spike, I told you that you didn't have to do that! It's your day off, have a rest, like all baby dragons, you can't be worked hard!"  
Despite Twilight giving Spike a day off, the baby dragon seemed to be a bit...cranky...  
"I'm not a baby!" Spike shouted, stomping his way out. Spike slammed the door behind him, making all the books wobble. Luckily for Twilight, they didn't fall off, but after a few seconds, another boom occured, making all the books fall over. Twilight clearly wasn't amused. The purple unicorn knew what caused the sound and went to the front door. She opened it to see a cyan pegasus about to knock. She looked pretty freaked out so Twilight let her speak.  
"Twilight, Cloudsdale! Theres 2 creatures on some of the clouds!"  
Unfortunately for the pegasus, Twilight didn't agree.  
"Come on Rainbow Dash, you tried the same trick on me last time."  
Hastefully, Rainbow Dash replied.  
"Would I LIE about Cloudsdale?"  
Twilight put this into consideration. She almost ditched her friends to save her hometown.  
"Where, exactly."

* * *

**There it is! Review, and viewers! You dont' have to put your ACTUAL name there! :3 Make it funny! I might give a cookie to the funniest person!**


	2. Clarrification for warewolflover 99

*Ahem*

I quote 'Is this some kind of joke?'

And 'Ok can you put my ocs in the next story'

Also, OC's are just naturally not surposed to be as famous as sonic and co. Their fan made. They wont get that famous.

Repeatedly asking someone to put their ocs in the story is VERY annoying, and I cant have a private conversation with you cause your a guest(Nothing wrong with that).

Sorry to get everyone elses hopes up on a chapter. And also, warewolf, you can comment, just not on OCs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Aincient here, I've changed my name into 'The Miscellaneous lava bucket' But it doesn't seem to show up... Please review, I need all the help I can get!**

**Warewolf lover: That's the thing! Fan characters are not supposed to be famous, they're made by fans!**

**Gold The Fox: Thanks!**

**Captainawsum: Of course! Well... some of them... Once I figure out a way to put them in smoothly**

* * *

Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight ans began to gallop quickly. She would fly, but she knows that Twilight would not be able to keep up. After around 6 minutes, Rainbow Dash came to a stop.  
"Here! See?!" she said, half exited, half scared.  
Twilight was shocked. She had never seen anything like this before  
"Wh...what are those?"  
Twilight could see tho bipedal beings that seemed to be unconscious, probably dead.  
"We have to take them to the hospital." Twilight said, showing a worried look on her face.  
"WHAT?" Rainbow exclaimed, obviously not on board with the idea.  
"We have to! We can't just let 2...creatures in the wild to be captured, and I dare say, eaten relentlessly!"  
Rainbow Dash was very reluctant, but she knew that her friend was right.  
"Fine.."  
Twilight worked up an aura around the bipedal creatures. Struggling, she managed to lift the bodies up. She and Rainbow Dash then began to travel to the hospital. On their way, they happened to bump into a yellow Pegasus with a bright pink mane.  
"Fluttershy?" Twilight said. The yellow Pegasus turned around.  
"Oh, Rainbow Dash, Twilight! I didn't expect to see you here..." she timidly said. Fluttershy didn't seem to notice the 2 beings floating in the air until she saw Twilights horn was surrounded by an aura.  
She looked point blank at the 2 bipedal creatures. Their features, clothing, and more importantly, species.  
"Um, Twilight, wh...where are you...um..going?"  
"The hospital... Why?"  
"Could I, maybe, come along? I mean, the choice is yours, but I really want to come!"  
"Sure."

Now with fluttershy, the 3 ponies continued their journey to the hospital. It had taken them a while, but once they got there, they only had to face the problem of telling the reception.  
"Well, you see, these creatures need medical attention, and we couldn't just leave them out in the wild!"  
"Im sorry, but I simply cannot allow them in."  
The gang was about to leave, when suddenly, one of the bipedal creatures began to bleed. Twilight quickly realised that she had removed pressure from it's arm and went back to reception.  
"It's bleeding! They simply MUST get medical attention"  
The receptionist knew this was true, so she alerted the best doctor. Then she gave the directions.  
"Down the hall on your right"

oOo

*Imagine a repetitive beep in the background*

"Ughh...Where am I.." Sonic groaned, beginning to wake up.  
Before opening his eyes, he heard some unfamiliar voices.  
"I think the blue ones waking up..."  
"The blue one's fashion is simply disgraceful! Those shoes must be removed..."  
Sonic shot right up when he heard those words.  
"Don't. TOUCH. THE SHOES!"Sonic said, with a small drop black quickly appearing in his fur.  
"WAHH!" The same voice screamed.  
Sonic looked around. He saw a medical bed, some medical equipment and...  
_-Hold on a minute...Ponies? Sonic, your just hallucinating. Rub your eyes and they wont be here-_  
Sonic rubbed his eyes. To his disbelief, they were still there.  
"Ok...First off, where am I? Second off, where's Eggman? And lastly, who tried to touch my shoes.  
"Rarity." A country voice said, coming from the orange pony. It..or rather she, was pointing at the white pony.  
"Try to touch the shoes and I'll spin dash right through you."  
Sonic turned around, and saw his friend, Rage, in a different medical bed.  
"Rage, you can stop faking it now."  
Rage backflipped out of his bead and lit his hands on fire. He quickly put them out and stretched.  
"Heh. Being in bed all day's kinda boring...Actually, on the subject of being somewhere, where in chaos' reach are we?" Rage looked around him. He saw medical equipment, but there were also 6 beings that him and sonic had seen. Rage was about tp rub his eyes, but Sonic patted him on the back. "It's all real." Sonic said, as he headed straight for the exit, but was stopped by a rough voice.  
"Hey! Who are you and where did you come from?! Are you a spy?!"  
Sonic showed a confused look. Noticing this, Twilight interrupted.  
"*Ahem* My name is Twilight sparkle. Um, who are you?"Twilight said, carefull not to irritate the 2 hedgehogs.  
The blue hedgehog spoke up.  
"I'm sonic, worldly hero, the fastest, the coolest, first hedgehog to space,the fastest AND a dimension hopper. Oh, did I say I was the fastest?"

Before some 'conflict' happened, the red and blue hedgehog began speaking.

"I'm Rage. I can control fire, and I guess I've done things similar to sonic..."

* * *

**There you go guys, I was surposed to update yesterday, but I forgot.**

**Btw, oOo is a scene AND POV change.**


	4. Sonic's screw up

**Hello guys, It's me again! I have something serious to discuss so please read the end.**

* * *

**captainawsum9999: Thanks!**

**Swaggerlicious Tia Maria: W00t! All aboard the #Sweg train!**

* * *

Sonic looks over to his friend.  
"Oh, and that's Rage"  
Rage waves at the ponies before turnimg his attention back to the window on his left. The purple unicorn begins to speak in a rather formal way.  
"I'm Twilight sparkle. These are my friends. Applejack..."  
An orange pony tilts her cowboy hat to show respect as Twilight continues.  
"Rarity..."  
The white unicorn from slightly earlyer moves into an elegant pose for around 3 seconds, before Twilight moves on.  
"Rainbow Dash..."  
Rainbow dash stares at Sonic, looking _very_ annoyed.  
"Pinkie P-"  
A pink pony jumps around sonic before confetti bursts out of nowhere.  
"Quite the energetic one, believe me," Twilight said before moving on.  
"And finally, Fluttershy. Be careful though, she's very timid!"  
The yellow pegasus looks up at the two bipedal hedgehogs.  
"Um...hello..." She quietly spoke. Even though Sonic and Rage couldn't hear her, they carried on.  
"Alright,"Sonic said  
"So, I think were done here. And before we go, why is...Uh...Rainbow, looking at me like that?"  
Dash shouts back at sonic shorty after.  
"You should know very well why! First, you claim to be faster than me, then, you say your more cooler than me, and now, your trying to convince us all that your good! Well now I'll prove that your evil!"  
The blue pegasus dashes towards Sonic, but before she could impact, Sonic dodged and kicked her back.

***Play His world:Zebrahead version Sonic06***

Sonic quickly looks at the mane 6, as they looked prepared for battle now. Well, at least 5 of them. Fluttershy back away slowly, trying to stay out of the battle.  
The first thing Sonic does is jump forward.  
"I knew it! Eggman would go to this level to build a robot that couod go as fast as me, but like always, it went haywire. Always trying to trick me!"  
Before sonic could get any close, he was shot out the window by a strong purple shockwave. Twilight then remembered the Red hedgehog and looked behind her. Rage was sitting next to Fluttershy, having a friendly conversation.  
"Thats pretty funny, but I'm sure I can top that. Last time, Sonic had to save the world, but there was this evil villan who was hiding in water. The thing is, sonic cant swim, so he called upon me to evaporate the pool." Rage and Flutters kept talking for at least another 3 minutes before they realised the fighting had stopped.  
"Oh, finished fighting? Well then, guess I gotta go. It was very nice of you to have taken us into the hospital. Gotta go! Rage jumped out of the window and followed sonic, who was waiting outside.  
The mane 6 looked out the window to see them going off into the direction of where they found them.

Sonic and Rage were running into the forest they were found in.  
"I feel pretty bad, considering they helped us get back on our feet." Rage said, struggling to keep up with sonic.  
"Same here, but did you see how fast that robot went? Only me, Shadow and Tails can go _THAT_ fast!"  
Sonic quickly broke the sound barrier as he proceeded to run.  
"Sonic!"  
Rage then ran at speeds close to the speed of sound. After around 5 minutes, Rage and Sonic were near eachother. Rage stopped, as sonic was speeding off in the distance  
"Sonic! You-_*gasp*_-know I cant-_*gasp*_-Oh, what's the point..."  
Out of exhaustion, Rage collapsed on the edge of the Everfree forest.

Sonic was still running, trying to find where he had fallen. He looked behind him and realised that Rage wasnt behind him anymore.  
"Uh oh.."  
Sonic makes a U turn and beemgan scouting for Rage.

Rage began to wake up. He could start to see house furniture, but he couldnt make out what was where until later. Rage looks around and tries to lift his arm, but finds out he is unable to. He looks to his left only to see his left arm and foot covered in a magical aura.  
He then looks to his right, but Rage only finds the same results

"*Ahem*"  
Rage's head darts up. He sees the ponies he saw earlyer, and the purple one was using her horn to keep him in place.  
"What do you want?" Rage said, slightly annoyed.  
"Who are you, who's Eggman and what alliance are you?" Dash said.  
"I'm Rage the hedgehog, Eggman is a fat human that tries to take over the world and I'm a good guy. My friend sonic thought that Dash was a robot from Eggman, so he countered the tackle.  
"Thank you." Twilight said. She then stoped using her magic and let Rage fall. Just as he did so, sonic burst through the door.  
"Where's Eggman!"  
Rage stood up and quickly tried to get Sonic to cool down.  
"Woah, chill! They aren't robots!"  
Sonic looked at them and analized them. They looked to be live.  
"Oh. Sorry."  
Rage looked outside the window.  
"I'ts getting late. We gotta go." Rage said, pulling Sonic with him.  
"Woah! Ok!"  
Sonic and Rage left the room as the mane 6 dispached.

* * *

**K, now that the story is done, I got something serious to say**

**I wittnesed a girl in my school get bullied today in first period, and I only watched. I feel horrible now. She was called nanes, had water spilt over her head and work, 'Bi*ch smacked' and then laughed at by 11/21 people in the class. The bully didn't even get in trouble, all she got was a 1 for the leson. Ill explain the system later, but for now, the least the bully should have gotten was a temporary exclusion. I feel horrible not doing anything about it, and it makes me think about what I could of done. If you guys ever see this happen,please try and do something. I wasn't payed to do this, and all of this is real.**


End file.
